Clowns and Backflips
by manatees-have-thick-skin
Summary: It's Brittana movie night, and Santana comes up with a fool-proof plan to get her cuddle on. But when Brittany is involved, is anything foolproof?
1. Clowns and Backflips

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It was Brittany and Santana's weekly movie night, and this week it was the dark haired girl's turn to choose a movie. She had a certain one in mind.<p>

You see, Santana loved to cuddle Brittany; it was her favourite thing to do with her blonde dancer. Even better - but repeat this and she will hunt you down and cut you - than sex. _Although_...

The person occupying her thoughts came back into the room with popcorn, and slowed down as she reached her girlfriend.

'_She's drooling a little bit... Oh My God! She's having a STROKE! Think Brittany!'_

Unfortunately for Santana, according to Brittany, the cure for a stroke was to slap the victim hard across the face.

"OW! OW OW OW OW! Mother eff! Why Britt? Why?" Santana cried, rubbing her sore cheek, more than a little confused because a few seconds before, Brittany had less clothes on, and her hand was occupied on a _very_ different body part then her face.

Realising she was zoning out again, she quickly snapped back to reality, where the blonde was winding her hand back for another slap.

Santana quickly caught her arm, and was again confused when she found herself tumbling back onto the sofa, landing awkwardly in a position that could probably be found in one of Sue Sylvester's light reading books such as, 'Torture – Isn't it Fun?'

No word of a lie.

She saw it on the bookshelf in her office.

Although she wasn't complaining about her position when seconds later, Brittany landed on top of her with a _thud,_ and then proceeded to wrap her arms tightly round Santana.

"Oh my God San! I thought you were DYING!"

The Latina is an expert at decoding the riddle that is Brittany Susan Pierce. She should write a frickin' book or something. But at this point, she was stumped.

"Umm... Why?" She asked, honestly curious and a little scared of the answer.

"Well, I came back in and you were drooling a little bit and your eyes were sorta blank. So – obviously – I thought you were having a stroke, so I slapped you." The blonde explained slowly, as if Santana was a crazy who had recently escaped from somewhere locked and padded.

The dark haired girl blinked.

And then she blinked again.

She decided to store that little incident in the overflowing filing cabinet in her brain, marked 'Brittany – Just why?' In this cabinet lurks the time that Brittany decided that a bear in the zoo looked unhappy, so she tried to climb the fence and give it a hug. There was also the time that she decided that Lord Tubbington was lonely, so she 'borrowed' (see: stole) 17 cats and took them to her room.

Have you ever tried to get your mack on with 18 pairs of eyes staring at you, unblinking?

Heads up; don't bother.

Especially when some of those cats are on heat, and they decide that they wanna go. If watching Lord Tubbington practically crush a poor, defenceless tabby in an effort to pass on his fondue-lovin genes isn't a mood killer, Santana doesn't know what is.

It is the very opposite of sexy.

Like Finnocence.

She snickered inwardly, giving herself a mental high five (she's not a dork; she just appreciates her genius, and likes to reward it).

Brittany rolled off her girlfriend, tilting her head curiously as she muttered things about bears, cats, getting her mack on (how those 3 are linked she doesn't know), and finally smirks proudly, like she'd just insulted someone.

And people say that _Brittany_ is the crazy one.

"Sooooo... What we gonna watch?" The dancer snapped the Latina out of her internal celebration.

"Umm, 'Saw'. We haven't seen it before and I thought it'd be cool." Santana figured that when Brittany gets scared, she would cuddle into her for protection.

"Sure!" The blonde responded enthusiastically, bouncing on the sofa happily.

Santana untangled herself and walked over to the TV, sliding in the disk and then hastily returning to Brittany, immediately sliding in between the dancer and the sofa.

As the film began, a terrifying thought drifted through her mind:

'_Shit, I hate Clowns...'_

* * *

><p>This was not the way she pictured she would be spending her Saturday night with her girlfriend. She envisioned holding Brittany in her arms, being all protective and badass.<p>

There is nothing _less_ badass than jumping so much that she actually fell backwards over the back of the chair.

She also squealed.

_Squealed..._

She was hiding her head in the crook of Brittany's neck, attempting to calm down, when she felt her girlfriend shake.

The dancer had begun to shudder so much that Santana lifted her head to see what was wrong.

Brittany was laughing.

She hoped it wasn't at the movie because that could mean that she had fallen in love with some sort of psycho sadist who got off on blood.

Yes, Santana will get kinky for Britt.

Just not _that _kinky.

It was only a second before she realised that Brittany was giggling at her.

The dark haired girl pouted.

Now the blonde was outright laughing.

The Latina was interrupted in her pity party by a scream from the screen. She jumped, and then grumbled incoherently, pouting and burrowing into Brittany's neck.

"Aw, San! You're so cute!" The dancer beamed, pulling her girlfriend closer and wrapping her arms around her like a protective shield.

The Latina looked up, "Cute isn't really the angle I was going fo-AAAHHH!" Once again, the girl screamed and pulled herself closer to Brittany, who chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, running her fingers through dark, wavy locks of hair soothingly.

* * *

><p>"San... San... SAN!"<p>

"Huh, what?" The brunette looked up – startled – having fallen asleep part way through the movie, listening to the blondes' heartbeat.

"The movie's over silly! But it's only 11, so it's still early for us" The girl responded.

Santana nodded at this. Usually, their movie nights lasted until at least 3 in the morning, with them watching films until about 12 or 1-ish, and then doing _other things_ until the early hours.

She smirked, her mind drifting back to earlier, pre-slap.

She wound her arms around Brittany's neck. The blonde also began to smirk as she realised where this was leading.

They locked eyes, darkening blue staring deeply into deep brown, and the brunette pulled the fair haired girl encouragingly down towards her. Their lips finally met, and they immediately began brushing together, softly at first, but becoming more and more passionate.

Brittany gently rested her body on top of her girlfriend, moaning slightly when she felt a tongue sliding across her bottom lip. Opening her mouth slightly, she allowed the Latinas tongue to gently stroke her own, both of them whimpering at the feeling.

They pulled apart gasping, and the dancer rested her head on Santana's shoulder, trying to take in oxygen so she didn't faint.

They stayed there for a few minutes, holding each other, until Brittany spoke up:

"San, I'm sorry I didn't let you hold me."

The Latina frowned, confused.

The blonde continued, "I know that you picked that film so that you could be all protective and stuff, but I feel bad that you didn't get to do that." She explained - brow furrowed in what looked to Santana like guilt.

"Britt, it's okay, honestly babe." She felt her girlfriend smile at the term of endearment, "I loved that you were all tough and badass for a change, I felt safe." She finished gently.

Brittany beamed a toothy grin, happy that she was able to do that for Santana.

A mischievous glint then appeared in her eyes.

"Hey San, I see all that Cheerios training has pulled off."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, suspicious, "Why?"

"Because that was a perfect back flip that you did over the back of the sofa before..."

"Shut up!"


	2. Gulls and Tricycles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (pout) and so I have borrowed all of these characters for my own twisted uses (Fanfiction)...**

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since the catastrophe that was the last movie night.<p>

Santana refused to talk about it. Instead she occasionally shuddered, grumbling about clowns and how she is still the 'Baddest Bitch' in Lima.

She ignored Brittany's laughter at this. She also ignored her impressions of the squeal that she did just before falling off the couch.

The Latina referred to the entire night as, '_The Incident'_.

This night just so happened to Halloween, and she started it off in a bush.

No, really. Not _that_ kind of bush.

An actual, honest-to-God, prickly-as-Hell bush at the side of the street near her girlfriend's house.

She jumped in after she saw the scariest costume known to man.

No, not Finnept in his Rocky Horror costume (she really should get a show, her wit knows no bounds).

_Scarier._

What kind of sick bastard paints their child's face to look like a killer clown, and then takes them trick or treating on a tricycle?

The kind that get off watching hot 17 year old Latina girls literally dive out of the way to avoid them on the sidewalk.

She looked around warily, _'The Incident'_ still fresh in her mind.

Having decided that the coast was clear; she discretely (or as discretely as you can be when crawling out of prickly foliage) slipped away, and then began to jog to Brittany's house.

She knocked on the door, which promptly swung open.

"AHHH! What the FU-"The curse word was cut off when Santana spun round, hoping to escape through the door, and head butted the door frame.

"OW! OW! Mother FU-"The second curse met the same fate as she rebounded from the door, and was poked in the eye by the blonde dancer's costume.

Having learnt her lesson about moving about after colliding with objects, the brunette opted to stay completely still, eye shut and whimpering.

Brittany recovered from the shock of the whole ordeal, and attempted to play the part of concerned girlfriend.

The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that she was giggling.

"San, babe, are you okay?" She asked softly to her pouting girlfriend.

She received a sniffle and a whimper in response.

"I'll give you a hug?" She bargained.

A whimper.

Brittany sighed, "A sweet lady kiss?"

The dark haired girl looked up, grinning, and looked a far cry from the HBIC that everyone was accustomed to.

"But take that hat off first. Why are you even wearing that thing anyway? 'Cos, Britt, I know that I agreed that we would role-play, but I was hoping something more along the lines of 'Sexy Nurse' and not 'Skanky Chicken'." Santana finally spoke, but she saw the dancer's face fall, and panicked.

"But I mean... I'm not really into poultry ya know? If you are, that's great! Well not great but whatever floats your boat! We won't have to do it often will we? 'Cos I love you and everything Britt, but it'd probably freak me out waking up to a load of feathers in my face. But I st-"With great effort, the Latina stopped her rambling, and saw Brittany with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk across her face.

She looked disturbingly similar to Santana.

"Stop talking San. And you _totally_ got the wrong end of the weird, kinky stick. We're watching 'Finding Nemo'!" She explained, and then watched as realisation dawned on her girlfriends face.

"OH! You're the seagull! You know, 'MINE!'"

"Yes Santana. And you aren't dressed up yet." Brittany replied, and then pulled her girl through the door and into the living room.

Santana stumbled to an abrupt halt.

"Sharkbait! Ooh Ha Ha!"

'_What the...'_

The entire Pierce family were stood up watching her, chanting.

Oh yeah, and they were all in costume.

Anna and George Pierce (Brittany's parents) were the front and back part of a stingray. Brittany's 6 year old sister Katie was a starfish, and was currently 'stuck' to the wall.

The starfish suddenly unpeeled itself from the wall, and bounced happily to the front door.

"Brittany, sweetie, we should be back in about 3 hours." Anna called to her daughter as she and George followed Katie.

George approached Santana and simply said,

"Don't let Brittany near the kitchen." He widened his eyes, and with those haunting words, he reattached himself to his wife (_wanky_) – the front part of the stingray, and they left the house.

"We aren't going out, but you still need to wear a costume." The blonde dancer said.

Shaking her head at what she just witnessed, she followed her girlfriend to her room.

No amount of pouting and pleading would get her to put on a costume.

Never.

* * *

><p>So it turned out that it only took one pout and a sniffle from Brittany to get her to agree on face paint.<p>

She had orange paint on her face with white and black splotches dotted around (like Nemo).

She looked diseased.

On the plus side, she had Brittany cuddled into her side, softly reciting the words to the film.

Sighing and pulling her girlfriend closer to her, she was about to drift off when there was a knock on the door.

She wearily stood up, cracking her joints and stretching before striding to answer the door.

"AAAAHHHH!" Santana she screamed when she laid eyes on what was behind the door.

Rachel Berry was stood there.

Not in a costume, but in her argyle animal sweater.

It was horrific.

The girl in question rolled her eyes in response, having grown used to the Latina's attitude.

"I think you're lost; the Shire is that way." Santana told her, pointing towards some trees.

"Delightful as it is to speak to you Santana; I am here to talk to your blonde counterpart. Is it poss-"Rachel was cut off by the taller brunette.

"Speak English Berry. Britts!" She called to her girlfriend, who glided next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Witnesses say that she blushed.

Lies.

All Lies.

"Hey Rachie! Nice costume! Where's Finn?" Brittany asked enthusiastically, and looked confusedly at Santana when she burst out laughing at her statement.

"Nice one Britt, and she's probably returned Shamu to Sea World; he can't breathe out of water for too long." The Latina chuckled.

Rachel huffed, "I was merely warning you to not take part in any strenuous activities during this weekend. We cannot have our best dancer injured for sectionals."

Brittany looked horror-struck.

"But does that mean the bird can't eat the fish tonight?" She whimpered.

Immediately, Santana turned a deep scarlet,

"Over share Britt..."

Rachel decoded the statement, taking in the feathers and beak attached to Brittany's head, and the questionable colouring on Santana's face.

She paled considerably.

"Well... that is just... I am going to leave now."

For such a short person, she moved remarkably quickly.

Turning to Brittany, Santana reassured here,

"Don't worry Britt; we can still get our mack on."

"Yay!" The blonde fist pumped the air and bounded inside, Santana following.

* * *

><p>After their encounter with Rachel, they had cuddled back together on the couch and were watching the movie with heavy eyes.<p>

Just as the infamous, "Sharkbait! Ooh ha ha!" line was chanted, Santana heard a timid knock on the front door.

"Britt, baby, there's someone at the door."

The blonde stirred sleepily from her position on her girlfriend.

"Mmmkay..." She mumbled, sighing as she forced herself to stand, and she pulled Santana with her.

Brittany opened the door and greeted a child on a tricycle.

This child bore a striking resemblance to the character of Jigsaw.

He had the tricycle and everything.

It seems that Santana realised this at the same time, as the blonde heard a squeal from behind her and then a thud.

Rolling her eyes, the dancer smiled at the young (albeit creepy) child, and gave him some chocolate.

She shut the door and went in search of her girlfriend.

She saw her legs first, poking out from behind the couch. Exploring further, she discovered the Latina groaning on the floor.

Santana had evidently seen the child and ran away, not noticing (somehow) the large sofa that was in her path. She had collided with it, flipped forwards, and landed on the ground where Brittany found her.

"Uhh... Hey Britt! I – uh – I lost an earring?" The brunette offered as an explanation for her current location.

The blonde just chuckled, sat down and pulled Santana onto her lap, nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"Calm down San. I'll make you feel better..." She murmured against the Latina's shoulder.

"Umm... B-Britt wh-what about your... Oh God... y-your parents..." Santana stammered.

"We've got 2 hours left San. Now let me make you feel good." Brittany whispered huskily into her girlfriends' ear, nibbling on the lobe and simultaneously sliding her hand up and down Santana's thigh.

At this news, the brunette spun around on Brittany's lap, straddling her and planting a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

"Sounds like a plan..."

Who knew that post 'being-scared-shitless' sex was so exhausting?

Good though, _definitely_ good.

"Hey San" Brittany whispered, trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

"What babe?" The Latina replied, her voice low as she rested her head against Brittany's chest.

"Mine!" The blonde imitated the seagull from the movie whilst holding Santana tighter to her body.

The brunette chuckled,

"Yeah Britt, Yours."


	3. Roses and Forevers

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Glee, a fact that I am reminded of every time I write a disclaimer... *sniffle***

* * *

><p>Santana sprinted down the stairs from her room the second she heard the knock on the door.<p>

She slowed down to a walk before she reached the door, she didn't want to seem _desperate_ to see her girlfriend.

Oh, who was she kidding?

She had checked her phoned 17 times in the past minute just in case Brittany decided to send her an important text.

Something like 'Hey San, I'll be there in ten', or even just a simple 'Hi' – Santana has found herself grinning goofily at a smiley face that Brittany sent her.

She opened the door, only to find herself with her arms supporting the weight of a happily bouncing blonde. Cheerios had greatly improved her strength, and so she could easily hold Brittany up.

"San! Happy anniversary!" The dancer giggled, before leaning in and connecting their lips.

As normal with the girls, they quickly got carried away.

Completely forgetting what she had set up in her room, Santana moaned, tilting her head and nibbling on the blonde's lower lip. When the dancer opened her mouth in response, the Latina slid her tongue inside, and their tongues battled.

When Brittany let out a guttural groan, the brunette began to carry her upstairs to her room.

She kicked open her bedroom door, but before she could make her way to the bed, she heard a gasp.

At first, a smug smile found its way onto Santana's face, thinking that she had been the one to elicit the sound from the dancer.

"Oh, San! Did you do this?" Brittany asked, looking around the room in awe.

Santana blushed deeply and looked down, scuffing her toe along the ground.

"Well, I figured- I mean it's our anniversary so- I really wanted to do something for you, but if it's like, totally lame I can put it all away. It is lame isn't it? Britt I'm sorry, I jus-"Her nervous rambling was cut off by a slender finger on her lips.

"San, I-I-It's perfect. I- wow..."

To say the brunette was relieved was a _bit_ of an understatement. She had spent _hours_ that day tidying the cave that was her room, placing scented candles around, setting out the blonde's favourite movies and lying rose petals around the floor. On the side table, there were also several bottles of wine and an expensive looking box of chocolates.

"I love you _so_ much San... This is going to be the best movie night EVER!"Brittany yelled excitedly, eliciting another goofy smile from Santana at the sound.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, babe, no, w-we have to stop... B-Britt, ugh, I-I need to give you your present."<p>

The girls had been cuddled up closely, watching the Jungle Book, when Brittany had started to nuzzle Santana's neck, pressing soft kisses all over the exposed skin.

Like earlier, one thing had led to another, and the two girls had found themselves in a heavy make-out session, with Brittany straddling the Latina and grinding down on her. Both had lost their tops.

Santana – while not adverse in _any_ way to their activities – needed to stop as she still had to give the blonde her present.

Of course, as soon as the word 'present' was mentioned, Brittany snapped out of her haze of lust and love, and immediately rolled off Santana, and proceeded to bounce about the room. The brunette almost lost her concentration again when she saw the dancer in her bra jumping up and down.

She reached under her mattress, and retrieved a small black box.

She sat up again, and beckoned for Brittany to sit with her on the bed.

Once her girlfriend was seated, she opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a shining blue diamond sat in the middle of it.

"Before you say anything B, this isn't me proposing. This is me promising that no matter what happens, or where we go, I will _never_ stop loving you. You are _it _for me Britt. And, you really need to say something before I cry or like- faint... Brittany?"

Brittany began to giggle.

Of all the responses Santana was expecting, laughter wasn't the one she was hoping for.

She was kinda hoping for the one with the similar declaration of love and then absolutely _mind-blowing_ 'I-got-my-girl-a-promise-ring' sex.

Laughter? Not so much.

"Hehe... Sorry San, but you rhymed! You know, when you said 'it' and 'Britt'!"The tall blonde explained herself before starting to giggle again.

"So wait, is this you liking the ring, or is this you thinking it's totally lame?"Santana asked, still confused about the whole laughter thing.

"Oh San! This is me _loving_ the ring..."Brittany purred, turning from innocent child to seductive goddess in literally seconds.

"It is the best *kiss* sweetest *kiss* most caring *kiss* thing _anyone_ has ever done for me, and I love you so much..."She punctuated each word with a kiss, before finishing her sentence, and trailing kisses down Santana's neck and sucking lightly at her collarbone.

"Aaaaaand... now I'm gonna _show_ you how much..."The blonde rasped, her eyes glinting.

* * *

><p>Santana was right; it <em>was<em> mind-blowing.

As was the naked cuddling afterwards.

Even better though?

_Drunken_ naked cuddling.

"Hey Saaaaan!"The dancer yelled straight into her girlfriend's ear.

This sent the brunette straight into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, which soon became hysterical laughter.

Then the inevitable happened.

She snorted.

There isn't a more humiliating moment than when – mid-laugh – you snort unexpectedly.

Of course, both being _past_ drunk, they laughed even harder at this.

"Santi... W-w-we should like go visit some of the gleeks and then... HUNT UNICORNS! Wait, what was I saying again? Haha, San, you have like, 7 hands right now, we should totally do it..."Judging from the foggy look in Brittany's eyes, even _she_ lost track of where that sentence was going.

Santana was quiet for a moment as she stroked her chin as if she was contemplating a radical scientific theory.

"That's a great idea Britt! Do it nowz-z..."The Latina became confused as she tried - in her drunken state - to place the 'z' on the word.

"But San, you have like, 10 hands now, so I don't think it'd work, 'cause like, they'd get in the way..."

"No! I didn't mean the great idea was to have sex!"Santana yelled – the concept of indoor voice forgotten, as was the fact that Brittany was less than a foot away from her, and so could hear her perfectly without shouting.

Brittany pouted at this statement,

"So you d-don't wanna have sex?"Her eyes watering.

"No! I mean - Yes!"Santana shouted in a blind panic, seeing the tears in Brittany's eyes.

"YAY!"The blonde clapped before moving her hands to _other_ places.

"Stop!"The tears began to build again, "Britt, I wanna have sex, just not _now_. Also, we could, like, go see all the gleeks!"The Latina shouted, while the blonde thought about it.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They had just been to see Kurt, who had opened the door, raised a single eyebrow and just said,<p>

"Yep, I am _definitely_ gay."And then shut the door.

The Latina had taken this to offense, and had reached the weepy stage of her drunkenness.

"What does he _mean_? Am I not attra-attrac-pretty enough?"She sobbed, hanging onto Brittany like a small shellfish to a rock.

Brittany was walking and dragging Santana back to her house when she felt the last stage of _her_ inebriation approaching.

Stripper-Brittany burst free.

She was only able to take off her top, because her girlfriend was still weeping and clinging to her jeans.

As soon as the top came off however, Santana jumped up and covered both breasts with her hands from behind, muttering something about those 'twins' being 'allz for her'.

Unfortunately, drunken Santana didn't have much coordination, and so what happened next had always been a possibility.

The Latina had realised that she couldn't walk in a straight line anymore (and may have cracked a joke in her head about her being so gay she couldn't even _walk_ straight).

She veered to the right of the sidewalk, stumbling and falling into the ditch at the edge.

She was still holding onto Brittany's breasts, and so the bra slid up, releasing the blonde's breasts for the world to see.

Startled, the dancer looked behind her to see who exposed her, and was surprised to see that Santana was no longer there.

That mystery was quickly solved when she heard a soft sniffle from the ditch to her right.

She adjusted her bra and then lifted Santana into her arms, remaining remarkably coordinated for someone with a blood alcohol level _that_ high.

"Shh, San, it's okay, I've got you. Let's get home yeah?"Brittany murmured, grinning lazily when she felt Santana bury her face into the crook of her neck, grumbling like a five year old.

"Aww, I love you San." Brittany was _just_ able to make out the response:

"Love you, forever..."And with that, Santana fell asleep, curled up in her arms.


	4. Rings and Closets

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Glee, a fact that I am reminded of every time I write a disclaimer... *sniffle***

* * *

><p>No matter how hard she tried, Santana couldn't keep the smile off her face.<p>

She was in an abnormally good mood.

In fact, the only time that the grin wavered was during Glee club, when Mr Schue insisted on rapping.

_Again_.

Almost the entire Glee were terrified at her sudden change of mood, and even huddled together to attempt to figure out why she was so happy.

"All I'm sayin', is that somethin' is seriously wrong with Satan today. A freshman bumped into in her the hallway, and she just _smiled_ at him. Though I think that scared him more..." Mercedes told the group, she shuddered, looking a mixture between confused and horrified.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more Mercedes. In fact, I have come up with several plausible theories to explain this peculiar behaviour that she is displaying. The one that is most likely is that she committed multiple homicides last night, and then froze the corpses in slushy."Rachel finished her speech, looking around expectantly at her teammates.

Everyone stared at her, wondering just how much thought she had put into this.

Quinn coughed, "Well ignoring Berry's freakishly well thought out murder plot, I wish you would all leave her alone. I know exactly why she is happy, because I – unlike you lot – actually take an interest in her, and she would share it with you all if you weren't massive gossips."

The blonde finished, looking pointedly at Mercedes, who was already on her phone sending out a text discussing the possibility of murder.

The only people who knew of the reason for her chirpy demeanour were Quinn, Kurt, Finn and Tina – as they had the _pleasure_ of being visited by them the night before.

Mercedes noticed Quinn's glare, and swiftly put her phone away.

Before they could continue their discussion, they heard the sound of giggling. The door to the choir room opened, and they snapped their heads in the direction of the laughter.

Santana and Brittany stumbled into the room, leaning heavily on each other and attempting to control another fit of hysterics.

Surprisingly, the brunette broke first, her happy smile broadening into a toothy grin, giggling and then gazing adoringly at her blonde as she followed suit.

They clearly didn't see anyone else but each other at this point, until Puck cleared his throat.

Breaking out of her Brittany induced haze, Santana noticed that they had company, and she also noticed the silence.

"What?"

"Sorry S, I tried to stop them, but they're being nosy."Quinn said apologetically, shooting a second withering glare at Mercedes who – again – had her phone out and was busy informing the rest of the school that Santana 'HBIC' Lopez had been giggling.

It was Kurt who noticed them first.

"Oh my God! There is a RING!"He jumped up and down, clapping excitedly. "So when did she propose? How did it happen? Did you cry? Can I plan-"The boy continued – he hadn't noticed them the night before as Brittany had both hands full trying to keep Santana standing, and keeping the girl's hands away from her chest.

He was cut off by the brunette,

"Porcelain, please stop talking. I have been in a good mood today, and yes, it _is_ because of the ring that _my _Britt is wearing. It isn't an engagement ring! They're..." Santana grew quiet, mumbling the last part of her sentence.

"What are they?" Kurt pushed, determined to get an answer out of the now bashful girl.

"They're promise rings. Okay! Get it right! I mean, I knew that I would _never_ love anyone more than my Brittany, she's, like, perfect for me so..."Santana trailed off, blushing slightly and leaning further into Brittany.

Even Quinn cringed, "Well that was vomit inducing..."

"Finny-Bear, why do you never do any of that for me? I need to feel _loved_..."Rachel frowned at Finn, who – unsurprisingly – had a blank look on his face.

"_Finny-Bear_?"Santana snorted, "Please don't tell me you call him that in bed... Eww, _images._"

Rachel huffed, "I'll have you know, Santana, that we have not yet reached the stage where-"

"Please, I _beg_ of you, spare me the details."

"I was merely-"

"I just said I was begging - that doesn't happen often. Can it dwarf."

Brittany frowned in confusion, "But San, you were begging last night when I was doing that thing with my tongue and-"The blonde's words were hastily muffled by her girlfriend's hand.

Santana turned red, which was quite a feat considering her skin tone.

"Britt, babe, do you remember what I said about overshare?"

Brittany's face held a vacant look, which gave Santana all the answer she needed.

"If I wanted people to know about our sex life, we'd make a tape." She explained slowly and – she thought – quietly.

Not quietly enough, it seemed, as she catches a lewd grin stretch across Pucks face.

"No Puckerman! Just no." She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Puck pouted.

Remembering what she was talking to Rachel about earlier, she looked at Finn again.

He still had the gassy look on his face, while several of the glee members – mainly Mike and Artie – attempted to get his attention.

This culminated in Artie literally running into Finn's legs in his chair.

Sniggering quietly, she let her gaze wander to her girlfriend, who leaned in and whispered,

"I think a tape would be pretty hot. Like, we could watch last night again and again and again..."

Santana shuddered, how could anybody believe that _that_ is innocent?

She then felt a familiar tingling low in her stomach when she remembered what had transpired in the middle of the night once she had woken up...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Santana woke up to the familiar scent of Brittany's hair and the soft skin of her cheek against her face._

_Smiling, she turned and nuzzled Brittany, still feeling half drunk. The last thing she remembered was falling over in a ditch, and the blonde carrying her out and towards her house, where she promptly fell asleep._

_Realising she was in her bed, she snuggled deeper into her mattress, simultaneously pulling the dancer closer to her body._

"_Mmm, San. You awake?" Brittany also woke up, sighing contentedly into the crook of Santana's neck._

"_Sorry Britt, didn't mean to wake-"Her words were cut off by a hungry kiss, a tongue slipping immediately into her mouth, eliciting a groan from deep in her throat._

"_You were sooo cute earlier, and I'm possibly still a little drunk – 'cos last time I checked you didn't have a pet unicorn sleeping in your room – but I wanna have some more fun now..."_

_And with that, Brittany rolled over on top of Santana, and proceeded to get rid of all unnecessary clothing._

_Santana's last coherent thought was, 'Yep, I'm seeing unicorns too...' as she surrendered to the pleasure._

_**That morning**_

_The Latina awoke for the second time in 12 hours, only this time it was due to her alarm clock._

_She rolled over and flailed her arms, attempting to hit it and shut it up._

_However, her arms were instead met with walls on either side of her and above her._

_Opening her eyes, she realised it was pitch black all around her._

_The brunette isn't the most intelligent in the mornings._

_In fact, she was once compared to a caveman in that the only three things she could do in the morning was grunt, hit things and have sex._

_She once shushed her alarm clock because it was being too loud, not realising she had to press a button to shut it up._

_So – of course – the first conclusion she made was:_

'_I'm dead.'_

'_Oh my GOD! I'm freakin' DEAD!'_

'_I've been buried alive!'_

'_I'm in a COFFIN!'_

_Her internal panic was soothed however by a soft snoring sound beside her._

_Reaching out, she felt the soft strands of her girlfriend's hair._

_She also felt the brush of fabric against her skin._

_She shook her head in realisation of where she was and pushed forwards._

_Light streamed into the 'coffin' and she stumbled out, holding her head to try and will away the hangover that was threatening to make an appearance._

_It will always be a mystery as to why they slept in a closet..._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>Santana chuckled as she realised that she had a terrible track record with closets, after being stuck in one for over 15 years.<p>

She was pulled back into reality with her girlfriends shrill words,

"Oh my God! She's got that look again, she's having a stroke!"

_SLAP_


	5. Unicorns and Trees, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction... or who knows, maybe I am Ryan Murphy... I'm not :(**

* * *

><p>8 year old Santana Lopez was bored. It was only half-way through recess, third grade had only just begun, and she was upside down on the monkey bars.<p>

Bored.

She had been building a den in the 'forest' (it was actually about 15 trees grouped together at the edge of the yard, but she was 8 – don't judge).

She had finished her den and had decided to have a go on the monkey bars before any of the other kids tried.

She realised that her favourite 'playmates' Puck and Finn were nowhere to be seen. Although, the word 'playmates' is a bit of a stretch - she didn't play with them; she ordered them around.

Dropping from the monkey bars, she ran off around the yard in search of the two boys, they would be useful for getting some sticks for her den (years later, the teenage Santana would remember that even at 8, she only _used_ boys, she never actually _liked_ them).

She had almost finished a lap of the yard when she heard whimpers coming from the 'forest'.

She scrunched up her face, confused.

No-one else but her was allowed in the forest, _everyone_ knew that.

She had promised Finn and Puck that they would be allowed if they got her enough sticks for her den then they would be allowed into the trees for _2 whole_ _minutes_.

She wouldn't actually let them, of course, but it was fun to watch them run around for her.

She heard another whimper, and stomped heavily towards the sound, balling up her small fists and hunching up her shoulders.

She scurried around a bush that was obscuring her vision of whoever was in _her _forest, intent on dealing out some pain (she was a violent little 8 year old).

However, she soon stumbled to a halt when she saw the source of the noise, and who would have been on the receiving end of her anger.

A young blonde girl about Santana's age was curled up with her knees to her chest and her head cushioned between her legs. She was shuddering, evidently trying not to cry – but failing.

Normally, the young brunette would have laughed at this girl for being a big _baby_, 'cos everyone knows that grown-up girls don't _cry_. At this point, it just felt so _wrong_ to see the blonde in tears.

Santana didn't like it one bit.

"Umm, are you – um – are you like, okay - or something..."

The young girl approached the blonde, definitely not used to looking caring for people.

But for a mysterious reason she didn't know, she couldn't help but try to stop the pitiful whines coming from the huddled girl on the ground.

The girl's head snapped up from her knees, and Santana's breathe caught in her throat.

The girl was pretty.

Like, _really _pretty.

She looked – in Santana's opinion – like a real life Disney princess.

Not that she watched Disney, because she was 8 and ¾ years old, she was a big girl.

The girl stood up shakily, brushing dirt of the bottom of her yellow sun dress she was wearing.

The Latina noticed that the girl was taller than her and kinda lanky, though she was still hunched over as if she was trying to make herself smaller and less noticeable.

Then, for the first time, the blonde's eyes met Santana's.

The Latina was sure she had never seen a prettier pair of eyes in her life.

They were a sparkling blue, like the reflection of the blue sky in water on a sunny day, and they were – at that point – wide, innocent and _watering_.

Santana frowned at this.

How had her attempt at making the girl feel better not worked?

She could just tell her to stop crying, but she didn't think that her usual method of ordering people to do things would work.

She knows how to do everything, so why couldn't she do this?

She was about to ask if the girl was okay for a second time when the blonde glanced up into the trees and immediately began to sob again.

Santana reacted instantly, frantically looking round to find what the problem was, and how she could fix it (a teenage Brittany would later look back and note how _incredibly whipped_ Santana was at even this age, and they didn't even know each other's names).

She then looked up and found what was causing the heartbreaking whimpers.

It was a stuffed _unicorn_.

The toy was hemmed high up in a tree between two branches, out of reach of the crying girl.

"Hey, don't cry... I – um – I'll get it for you?" Santana offered, desperately wanting to end the tears.

Almost instantly, the sobs stopped, and a blinding grin stretched across the blonde's tear stained face.

"Really? You're the best! Thank you soooo much!" The Latina had no time to react before she was tackled by a tight hug, both of them falling to the ground.

"Umm, you're welcome..." The brunette trailed off, waiting for the blonde to give her name.

"Brittany. My name is Brittany S Pierce, I'm new here, I came here from a place called Cali- Califor- Californ- it's sunny. You probably haven't seen me in class because I got here and then I saw the trees and I thought I saw a unicorn so I tried to catch it so that _my _unicorn –

Lord Tubbington - could have a unicorn friend but it turns out there wasn't a unicorn, just a bird, and then I got lost. So I was here for like _ages_ and then two meanies showed up and one was _sooooo_ tall and the other wasn't really tall but he had a thing across his head that reminded me of the time my dad ran over a squirrel with the car and it was smushed and stuff, but it was like, _on his head_. I thought they wanted to help me get out of here but instead they stole my Lord Tubby, pushed me over, and put Lord Tubbington in that tree, which made me really sad, so I cried, and then you showed up. Who're you?"

Santana just stared at the girl, amazed at how she could say that all in one breathe.

She also noticed the way that she lots of light freckles across her face like stars, and the way the sunlight made her hair glow golden, and made her eyes shimmer, and the way-

Suddenly, she realised that _Brittany_ was still waiting for an answer, so she gave her one:

"I'm Santana Lopez."

This simple response made Brittany break into a brilliant smile again, which Santana hurried to return.

"So – um – Lord Tubbington – is stuck in the tree, want me to get him down for ya?"

Brittany squealed and nodded, clapping excitedly.

Within no time, Santana was finding footholds in the trunk of the tree and clambering up it, towards the stuffed toy.

Once she was close enough, she reached for it and plucked it from its perch in the branches.

Grinning smugly, she climbed halfway back down the tree and dropped to the ground, bending her knees slightly so she didn't hurt herself.

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" Brittany beamed at Santana as she tugged the unicorn to her chest, wrapping her arms protectively round it.

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Lopez, see you've found _stupid _over there. She had a _stuffed toy_!" The mohawked boy had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He sniggered as he insulted Brittany – who began to cry again - and then looked hopefully to Santana to see if he had done well.

What he saw almost made him lose bladder control.

"_What _did you just call Brittz here _Suck_erman?" Santana's voice oozed menace (even at 8 years old, she had perfected her glare).

Brittany stopped sniffling almost immediately and her mouth stretched into a wide grin when she heard the nickname her new friend had given her.

"Umm – well – I, umm – she _is _sorta stup-" Puck attempted to continue his sentence, but was cut off once again when Santana growled.

_Growled_.

She advanced speedily towards him and kicked him hard in the place where she accidently hit her papi one time.

The effect was immediate.

Puck's face crumpled in pain, and he burst into tears.

"I-I-I'm gonna t-tell on you!" He threatened as he stumbled away, resorting to saying the one thing that normally makes most children run in fear.

Santana wasn't listening however.

She had a dopey smile on her face as she watched the awe spread in Brittany's eyes.

"Thanks San, you stopped that – that _butthead_ from being mean and you're really cool and sooo pretty..."

Santana felt suddenly bashful as she ducked her head and nervously scuffed the ground with her foot whilst the blonde rambled on.

Realising she may have actually made a friend, she acted quickly:

"Wanna come over to my house after school?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see, this is Part 1 of the first movie night; there will be a Part 2.<strong>


	6. Unicorns and Trees, Part 2

**AN: This is Part 2 of their first Movie Night, and so continues from the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Mami! Mami, Mami, Mami! Guess what?"<p>

Caroline Lopez jumped at the sound of the front door slamming open and making harsh contact with the wall behind it.

"What, what, what, what, what?"The amused mother asked, bewildered at the change in her usually serious and bossy daughter.

"Britt-Britt's coming over!"

"O-kay?"Caroline said, confused, "Umm, who is 'Britt-Britt'?"

Santana huffed, as if she expected her mother to know this already, and looked angry that she wasn't as excited as her.

"She's the new girl at school, duh" The little girl rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh! You mean Brittany Pierce, they moved in a block away a few days ago. Her mother's lovely. We went met yesterday when-"

"Kay, mami, whatever, Britt is comin' over soooooon! So we need to like, do somethin'... Oh yeah! You need to clean the pool, 'cos we're gonna swim!"

Carol watched in amusement as her normally withdrawn and somewhat anti-social daughter continued to make demands to her.

"... and then we can have a BIG FIRE!"

Carol was brought out of her thoughts as Santana shouted enthusiastically.

"Umm, sweetie, no fires. Why don't you go upstairs and get your swimming costume ready?"

The young Latina's pout at not being allowed a fire in her room to toast marshmallows on was gone, replaced by a grin that Carol rarely saw. The girl then spun and sprinted up the stairs to her room, stumbling like she always did on the 4th step, then recovering and crawling on all fours up to the top like a monkey.

Santana reached her bedroom and burst inside, frantically searching her drawers for her costume.

'_We're gonna be best, best, best friends!'_

She found her costume, pulled it on, and then put her shorts and tank top back on, followed by her shoe and then hopping found on one foot to pull the other one on.

She began to run before stopping abruptly at her bedroom door, reversing a few steps.

She looked around at her room, the only evidence of her dark blue carpet was where she had cleared a trail to her closet and her bed from her door.

'_What if she doesn't want to be friends with me 'cos of my messy room?'_

She looked around again, and decided that she would hide her stuff in the closet that she never used.

'_Why don't I use it?'_

She shrugged to herself, and collected the discarded clothes and magazines that lay across the floor.

She stumbled to the closet, unable to see over the pile of belongings that she held in her arms.

She used her elbow to push down the handle and pull the closet open.

She saw a grinning white face with a blood red grin rush at her and collide, pushing her to the ground with a thump.

"Aggghhhhh!"

She rolled over and scrambled backwards, pushing herself across the floor.

She found the baseball bat under her bed that she had stolen from her brother Nico's room, and picked it up, her little arms struggling to heft it up into the air.

She crawled on her knees towards her attacker, and hit it over the head once (she had been secretly watching her brother play on the X-Box, she knew how to tackle aliens).

It squeaked.

She screamed.

Breathing heavily, she sat back on her haunches and decided to try a different approach.

Reaching towards it for a second time, she pushed the thing over onto its back.

She peered at its face, and realised why she never went in that closet anymore.

Last summer, her Papi had taken her to the fair, and had won her a surprise present.

He had won a large toy clown, not knowing about his daughter's hatred of them, and given it to her as a gift.

She had taken it and pretended to be excited (he won it for her, she didn't want to disappoint him), but then stuffed it in the closet never to be seen again.

Until now.

She huffed and stood up dropping the bat on the floor and rolling it back under her bed. She then pushed as much of the stuff on her floor into the closet as possible and forced the door shut.

She glanced around her room again and decided that it wasn't messy enough for Brittany to 'un-friend' her.

Satisfied, she jogged out her room, down the stairs and into the back garden, where she found her mum dragging he pool net across the surface of the water.

Carol looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Santana pacing behind her.

"Mami, what time is Britt gonna get here?"

"Her mother – Anna – called and said they would be here in about 15 minutes, so why don't you stay here and wait, hmm?"

Carol had never seen her daughter like this before. Santana never really made friends with anyone, and she had never really expressed an interest in doing so.

Whoever this 'Brittany' was, she liked her already.

* * *

><p>"SAN!" Brittany screamed in excitement as she ran towards her new friend, who was lying on the side of the pool taking a nap in her swimming costume after she had exhausted herself pacing whilst waiting for the blonde to arrive.<p>

She was startled awake, and subsequently shrieked and toppled sideways, straight into the water.

Brittany gasped and ran quickly to the water.

'_I'm so stupid, I bet she doesn't wanna be friends anymore...' _The blonde thought dejectedly as she peered into the water from the edge.

"Santana? I'm sorry San, are you oka-"

Brittany's question was interrupted as her newest friend shot out of the surface of the water, grabbed the worried girl's arm and pulled her towards her, laughing.

Brittany had a brief feeling of relief as she heard Santana laughing before she realised that she was mid-air and heading towards the pool.

She hit the water and sunk down, enjoying the feeling of being weightless as she floated underneath the surface.

'_I bet this is what duck's feel like when they fly... can ducks fly? I know fish can't, I tested it. How was I supposed to know that they needed water to survive and that they might die after being dropped off a roof? Maybe that's why mum won't let me get a cat; she didn't believe me when I told her that Lord Tubbington told me to do it...'_

She suddenly realised that she was getting lightheaded, so she planted her feet on the floor of the pool and shot out of the water, _'like a dolphin!'_ she thought giddily.

She was met with Santana's grinning face, giggling at her dramatic exit from the water.

Soon Brittany joined in with her, and it was at this point that Carol Lopez came out the house and spotted the two girls laughing together.

She smiled to herself, happy that Santana had made a friend.

However, the smile dropped from her face when she realised that while Santana was in her costume, Brittany was still fully clothed.

In the pool.

"Brittany, did your mother say you were allowed to get those clothes wet?" She inquired softly, not wanting the girl to think she was angry at her, but hoping to remind her of what she was wearing.

The girl in question blinked and looked down.

"Oh..."

Carol jumped in, expecting the girl to be upset.

"It's... not your fault Brittany, I'm sure you can borrow-"

Her suggestion was cut off as Brittany grinned, shrugged and climbed out of the pool.

"I've got my costume on under my clothes, I just forgot to take of my clothes 'cos I could feel my costume on me so I thought it was all I was wearing."

Carol blinked.

The blonde stared at her for a second before peeling off her wet clothing revealing a light blue swimming costume with a dolphin on the front, jumping over a rainbow.

"Okay girls, I'll leave you to it. Be careful." She reminded her daughter who was oblivious, smiling bashfully at Brittany as she bounced towards her in the water.

The exasperated mother shook her head and headed inside, though she didn't suppress the smile that was tugging at her lips.

* * *

><p>"Please San? Pretty please? Pretty please with a goldfish on top?" Brittany begged the brunette, who was frowning and shaking her head determinedly.<p>

"No, no, n-"

She faltered.

Brittany had pouted.

_Pouted._

All of a sudden, she heard herself saying "Sure" and nodding her head.

"YES! You're the bestest Sanny!" Brittany shouted, then proceeded to attach the unicorn horn onto the confused brunettes head, and then climbed partially out of the water and onto her back.

"Go!"

Santana – still wondering why she said yes – again found her body moving around in the water bouncing up and down to imitate the trot of a horse.

She gave up on figuring out what had just happened, and decided to enjoy having a real friend.

From the window, Carol watched her daughter give the laughing blonde a piggyback ride whilst trotting and whinnying like a pony.

She shook her head and looked down, adjusting the oven temperature as an unconscious smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the girls raced to the TV room, giggling with each other. They burst through the door and Brittany immediately went straight to the DVD rack in the corner, scanning though the choices until one caught her eye.<p>

"Aladdin! I love Aladdin! It's my joint favourite of all the Disney movies." Brittany told Santana matter-of-factly, looking at her expectantly.

"What's your other favourite?" The Latina asked, curious because – in her opinion – Aladdin was the best one _ever_.

"All of them, I don't want any to feel left out." The blonde explained whilst nodding her head as if she was discussing a serious issue.

"Okay... So do ya wanna watch it?" Santana brought the conversation back to where it was before.

"Yeah! Umm... Do you think... Uh- Do you think we could build a fort and watch it?" Brittany asked, looking at the ground and speaking timidly.

Santana smiled in response,

"Sure Britt."

* * *

><p>"<em>A whole new world..."<em>

As the movie went on, Santana felt her eyelids dropping and she yawned, adjusting her head on Brittany's chest.

When the fort had been built, they had crawled inside immediately and started the film. As it progressed, the two girls gravitated closer and closer to each other until their arms were wrapped around each other and Santana was using Brittany as a pillow.

"San?" The blonde whispered.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed in response, already half asleep.

"You're my best friend in the entire world, and we're gonna be together forever." Brittany said with determination.

"Mmkay Brittz..." Santana mumbled.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Night San..." The blonde trailed off into a yawn as she felt herself begin to fall asleep.

"Night Brittany..."

With that, both girls were silent, the only sound being their slow breathing and the shuffle of pyjamas as Brittany subconsciously pulled Santana closer to her, holding her protectively as the other girl sighed and buried her head into the blonde's neck.

This was the scene that Carol was greeted with 30 minutes later as she walked in to check on the girls.

The flickering light from the TV fell on the two young friends, closely intertwined together, fast asleep.

Carol watched them fondly for a moment before tiptoeing around the fort to switch off the TV and the back out the room, closing the door gently behind her.

That night in the dark, something happened for the first time.

Two pinkies linked together.


	7. Blushes and Locked Doors

**AN: I'm back bitches! This chapter is a little (see: very) risqué (see: graphic lady sex) at the start, hence the rating change ;D**

**It was kinda needed for this chapter anyway (I've been looking for an excuse) :D**

**If y'all don't wanna read the sexy bit, just start reading at the line break after the first section :D**

**This is my first time writing something like **_**that**_**, so bear with me (and just tell me if it's crap, 'kay?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Finn and Blaine would have been pushed off a cliff by now (I have a lot of repressed anger okay?)**

* * *

><p>The clock displayed 9 AM as the music was played loudly through the docking station on Brittany's desk.<p>

'Me Against the Music' - fitting, seeing as both girls became instantly turned on when they heard the song, remembering the sexually charged hallucination they experienced.

Santana moaned as Brittany shifted on top of her, their chests brushing together causing the brunette's eyelids to flutter shut.

Brittany was trailing her fingers slowly up and down Santana's wet core, smirking slightly as she watched the growing frustration on her girlfriends face.

"Ugh, babe, p-please just-just..." Santana's plea trailed off into a whimper as the blonde applied pressure to her entrance.

"Britt, please..."

The girl on top of her held back a groan, she loved making Santana beg, not because of the power trip necessarily – though that was great – but because it made her feel needed by her girlfriend.

Deciding to be merciful, the blonde dropped her head to the shivering girl's neck and began to press soft kisses up and down.

She trailed her tongue lightly down to Santana's collar bone, licking across it before she suddenly bit down firmly, causing the Latina to arch her back as far as she could from underneath Brittany.

The blonde chose this moment to thrust in swiftly with two fingers, eliciting a guttural moan from Santana's throat.

She held her fingers still inside of the Latina, relishing in the feeling of her fingers being squeezed by Santana.

"B-Britt! Move, please- oh!"

Brittany grinned as she shifted her body behind her hand and threw her weight forward sharply, driving her fingers deeper inside her girlfriend.

The blonde lifted her head next the Latina's head and captured an earlobe lightly between her teeth.

"Mmm, you're so _tight_ baby..." She whispered huskily into the brunette's ear.

Santana cried out as she felt her climax approaching embarrassingly swiftly.

"Britt, I'm, I'm-"

"Let go baby, please." Brittany murmured softly into her ear.

Santana jerked her head to the side as she came.

Just on time to see Anna Pierce burst through the door, washing piled up in her arms.

"Oh my God!" Three voices cried out at once, two in embarrassment, one in ecstasy.

Brittany shrieked and rolled off Santana and off the bed, obscured from view.

Anna laughed a little before backing out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Santana had come – wanky – to her senses when she heard the thud of Brittany hitting the floor, and realised what had just happened.

"Oh my God..." She uttered for a second time, only for a _very_ different reason.

* * *

><p>"Should we go now?" Santana whispered to her girlfriend.<p>

"NO! We-We don't _have _to leave the room, right?"

Santana just raised an eyebrow at the flustered blonde, who huffed.

"Fine..."

The dancer reached out and opened the door, stepping forward into the hallway.

Only to stop as she felt something under her foot.

Looking down, she saw the object, and immediately turned bright red.

"San..." She muttered to her now crimson girlfriend.

"I know."

The object was a sock.

Her mother had put a sock on the door handle, the universal sign for, 'Don't Enter! We're getting freaky!"

Santana broke the silence,

"...You know what? We don't really _need_ to go downstairs do we? You were completely right, let's just go back and-"

"San-" Brittany cut her off, "-We need to do it at some point, let's just get it over with."

Santana – the whipped girlfriend she is – had no choice but to follow Brittany down the stairs - which seemed to take longer to get down than usual.

They entered the kitchen, where Anna was staring blankly at a sheet of paper, her hand frozen on the wooden spoon in her hand.

As she heard the girls come in, she blinked and looked up at Santana, her face still scrunched up in the same way that Brittany's did when she was confused.

Santana gulped,

"Listen, Anna-"

"How wet does it need to be?" Anna interrupted.

The brunette's eyes widened,

"Umm – uh – I – uhm-"She spluttered, searching for words which were nowhere to be found.

The older blonde managed to keep a straight face for an impressive 10 seconds before breaking out into laughter that rang around the kitchen.

She chuckled as she looked between the terrified faces of the two teenagers.

"Oh girls, don't tell me all this is because I walked in on you doing-"

"MOM!" Brittany cut in for the first time, scarlet in the face.

"Oh Brittany, I haven't seen you this embarrassed since I found all those Naya Rivera FHM pictures on your laptop! Not to mention the fanfiction-"

"OKAY! Stop now! Please!" Brittany managed to turn an even deeper shade of red, mortified that her mother had brought this up.

Anna shook her head before catching Santana laughing in the corner of her eye, being shoved by Brittany as a result.

"Now now Santana, you are in no position to laugh. I walked in on you making out with a picture of Heather Morris-"

"Christ..." Santana muttered, avoiding the fierce glare that her girlfriend was sending her way.

She only lasted for a few seconds before hastily voicing an apology,

"Sorry baby..."

Brittany smiled sweetly, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment.

Momentarily.

"In all seriousness girls, I was shocked today. Very shocked."

Both girls lowered their heads, readying themselves for the lecture.

"I mean, Santana? A bottom? You aren't as in charge as you think, are you?"

"Oh my God..." Brittany was shaking her head as if it would make the words go away, whilst her girlfriend was looking wildly around the room, either for an escape route, or something blunt to hit herself over the head with and knock herself out.

The moment was broken by Anna cracking an imaginary whip.

"I'm not whipped!" Santana protested weakly.

"Always wanted to try that..." Brittany murmured thoughtfully before quickly pulling herself back to reality, avoiding her mother's raised eyebrow and her girlfriend's incredulous stare.

Anna cleared her throat,

"All teasing aside girls, I think something needs to be done. I understand that you are teenagers in love and have hormones flying just about everywhere. I also understand that you might forget where you are at times – this is evident from the amount of _noise _that you girls make; especially you Britt-"

At this, the younger blonde covered her face with her hands.

"-so your father and I have decided to do something about it."

Both girls held back groans, and Santana could already _hear_ the words 'open door policy' in her head.

"-install a lock on your door."

'Wait, what?' Santana blinked rapidly, attempting to make sense of the turn the conversation had taken.

"We realise it's pointless trying to stop you, as you'd find a way somehow, so as long as we don't hear it or see it, continue."

Brittany didn't know whether to be overjoyed or a little freaked out.

Her mother essentially just told them to have sex whenever they wanted.

It _was _a little gross.

Anna clapped her hands,

"I am enforcing a strict shut door policy for your bedroom. _Please_ - for my sanity and my eyes - follow it."

The girlfriends stood stock still on the tiled floor of the kitchen, a look of wonderment on their faces.

"Because seriously, if young teenage girls spontaneously orgasm whenever they see me I'm going to develop a complex, 'kay San?"

The girl in question managed to choke out some incoherent sounds before falling completely silent.

"Now that we have that out of the way, can one of you _please_ help me with this recipe? I don't understand a word of it."

Eager to please Anna and get rid of the still lingering awkwardness in the room, Santana smiled slightly and sprung over to help the older blonde add the appropriate amount of water to the cake mixture.

Brittany slumped into a seat at the kitchen table, leaning heavily on her elbows as she watched the other two occupants of the room zip around the kitchen.

For 10 minutes nobody said another word, Anna happily stepping back and allowing Santana to take charge for her.

The silence was broken when Santana slammed the oven door shut, smiling triumphantly at Anna.

"All done! When the timer goes off, that cake needs to come out of the oven pronto."

The brunette reminded the older blonde, who was beaming at the girl.

"What's the cake for anyway?" Santana asked, beginning to panic internally at the thought that she had missed someone's birthday in the Pierce family.

"Oh, George's new boss has a daughter who turns 7 today, so tonight we're going to a little party for her. It's nothing big, but George wants to make a good impression, so - you know - cake." Anna gestured vaguely at the oven.

Santana relaxed, but then a thought struck her,

"Wait, should I call my parents and tell them I'm staying here tonight? You know, to look after Katie?"

Anna laughed a little – well aware of the ulterior motives the Latina had for wanting to stay overnight, "No, it'll be fine, Katie's going to stay over at Alice's tonight."

"Oh... But what if-"

"Yes, you can stay over anyway San – it is your movie night anyway - as long as you clear it with your parents. As I said earlier, it's pointless trying to separate you two. You're a force of nature."

Santana blushed furiously and looked over to her girlfriend, only to see her fast asleep on the kitchen table, snoring faintly as she rested her head on her arms.

Anna broke the silence,

"Wow, you really did a number on her didn't you?"

She couldn't help herself, Santana was a far cry from the HBIC when she was embarrassed, which was something the blonde woman had the ability to do quite easily.

"Oh my God, I-I'm going to, um, ring my parents, and... yeah."

With that the mortified girl escaped the room, leaving Anna chuckling quietly.

"Mooooom..." The woman heard a quiet whine come from the girl slumped on the table.

"Yes darling daughter?" She attempted innocence, but her face held a mischievous smirk – betraying her.

Brittany lifted her head from the table, "Why? Just Why?" She mumbled, a pout on her lips.

"Because it's fun, and we've certainly never been shy to talk about anything in this house, so a little harmless teasing won't hurt anyone."

She held herself back from making a quip about teasing, deciding enough was enough.

Brittany slid off her seat and wrapped her mom in a tight hug,

"Love you mom."

Anna smiled and replied, "Love you to Britt. Now why don't you go and find your girlfriend and drag her back down here, I don't know if I've finished with her yet."

Brittany rolled her eyes and twirled out of the room, happy to escape the constant torment of her mother.

She entered her room quietly and immediately located Santana, who was flopped - face down on her bed, on the phone.

"Yes, papi, we'll behave."

Brittany heard Javier Lopez – Santana's father – speak lengthily about something, prompting Santana to reply – her voice almost shy.

"...I-I want to live with her in the apartment, that's why I looked for one big enough for the both of us."

Brittany froze and backed away until she was hidden behind the doorframe, straining to hear the conversation.

It's not snooping if it's about you is it?

Don't answer that.

"Listen papi, Nico said he'd be happy to help with the furniture, and he would live close by, so we'd be safe."

Brittany smiled when she heard that name.

Santana's older brother – 19 year old Nico – was a big bear of a guy. He was handsome with the same skin tone and dark hair and eyes of his sister. He was also a college football player, and was massive.

He gave great hugs though, and Brittany missed having him around after he left for college and moved out.

She knew Santana missed him as well.

"Yes papi, thank you so much, I love you, bye."

Santana hung up and dropped the phone next to her.

Brittany decided not to mention the conversation she just heard, and instead opted to make her presence known, running and then jumping onto Santana's back.

The girl under her froze for a split-second, before recognizing her girlfriend.

She squirmed so she faced upwards with Brittany straddling her hips.

"Hey babe..." The brunette stretched upwards for a kiss, which Brittany happily returned.

"Mmm – I'd love to take this further – mmmm – but – ugh – my mom said I have to bring you back downstairs – something about 'not being finished with you'."

Brittany murmured against Santana's lips, who swiftly detached herself from Brittany's mouth and looked to the door in panic.

Brittany chuckled at her behaviour, "Relax; at least if she did catch us now, we're wearing clothes."

Santana pouted and buried her head into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Why? Why why why why why? Ugh, just-ugh."

The blonde struggled to hold in her giggle at the sound of her girlfriend muttering to herself, obviously still deeply embarrassed about the incident.

"Sooo, we have the house to ourselves tonight..." Brittany squeezed the Latina tighter as she whispered breathily into the brunette's ear, attempting to change the subject.

It worked.

"Oh yeah? And?" Santana husked in reply, smirking slightly and thoroughly distracted.

"Well... I was thinking... about that whipping thing..."

"Britt!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo... Imma update this and then run in fear :D If it was crap, please tell me – but nicely, I'm a sensitive girl ;D<strong>

**This isn't the last chapter, so you'll have to suffer through a few more chapters yet ;-)**

**I'm going on holiday in a week, for a week, so I'll update the Trinity and then there'll be a gap of a week.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts, not just for this fic, but for my others as well *hugs laptop***

**Can you feel my love? I hope you can :D**


	8. Grades and Penguins

**AN: This chapter was originally a lot different, but when I found out about Brittany, I had eternal creys, so I re-wrote this chapter to suit what I think should have happened (or similar anyway). **

**Don't worry, it's still fluffy :D**

**The whole re-writing thing is one of the reasons this chapter is later than Season 1 Quinn's menstruation, add that to final year exams and boom, bye bye free time :D**

**Thank you so much for all of the Review, Favourites and Alerts, I woke up and felt loved :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee; if I did I wouldn't have fucked with the wrong Unicorn (eternally bitter and proud of it) I also don't own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter (or in any chapter now I think about it...)**

* * *

><p>Brittany slumped back onto her bed as she frantically tried to take in the words on the page.<p>

_Modern History: The Roaring 20s_

She had been attempting to revise this particular topic for the past hour in preparation for her final exam in a month's time.

Many would be surprised to learn that the blonde had started revising for the test, or had even bothered at all.

However, Brittany did this for every test she had, knowing how important her grades were if she was going to graduate with Santana.

So it isn't that she didn't try; it's just that the words didn't stick in her head, and with all the distractions everywhere, she carried on mixing up the details.

For example, just minutes ago she had been attempted to remember the name of the people who illegally smuggled alcohol, but had seen her wardrobe and convinced herself that they were called 'Boot-leggings'.

She pushed the book off the bed and groaned in annoyance at herself.

'_Why can't I be like everyone else? Why do I have to be so - so _stupid_?'_

The blonde didn't realise she was crying until she felt a harsh sob clawing to escape her throat.

With her parents out the house at Katie's spelling bee – she was always a clever girl – she knew her only option was to call her girlfriend.

Sitting up, she rubbed harshly at the tears that streamed down her face, only to have more replace them.

She located her phone and – through watery eyes – hit number 1 on speed dial.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hey babe!" The brunette's cheerful greeting sounded through the device.

"Ugh – Um - He-ey San." Brittany hiccupped through the sentence.

"Britt? Babe? What's happened? Are you okay? Ugh, of course you're not okay, that was a ridiculous question..." Santana replied, hearing her distressed girlfriend and reaching automatically for the car keys on her bedside table.

"Umm, c-can you c-come o-over ple-ase?" Brittany asked, not fighting her sobs anymore.

"I'll be there in 10. I love you." Santana rushed out and then hung up the phone as she flung herself out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

The blonde felt a tiny bit better knowing the brunette was on her way, but still she could hear the taunts of those who didn't believe she was good enough.

'_Stupid.'_

'_Retard.' _

'_Dumbass.'_

'_Idiot.'_

She pulled her knees close to her chest and hummed, trying to block out the hurtful words as they reverberated around her brain.

She lost track of how long she lay there, curled into herself, until she was pulled back to reality by strong arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Britt..." Santana settled behind Brittany on the bed and gently tugged her backwards until the blonde's body was nestled into her front.

"H-Hey San." The girl whispered, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply, basking in Santana's scent that wafted around her.

The dark haired girl held her tighter still and let her eyes wander, looking for the cause of her girlfriend's distress.

She spotted the textbook lying forgotten on the floor, and she knew instantly what had happened.

Sighing, Santana pressed her face into Brittany's hair, nuzzling gently.

"Listen, B-"

"I know-" Brittany cut in, harshly, "-I know what will happen when I fail. I don't need to be reminded of how – how _stupid_ I am. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay, baby. I _love _you. Okay? _I love you._ Don't ever forget that. I will do _anything_ to make sure they're all proved wrong, 'kay?"

Blue eyes watered again, and the blonde turned around in Santana's arms, looking into deep brown.

Santana continued, "I know you can do this. I just _know_. You just need a different way to learn, that's all."

Brittany sniffled and nodded, a watery smile forming on her face.

Santana rubbed her hand up and down her girlfriend's back soothingly, occasionally stopping at the base of her neck to play gently with the wispy hairs there.

The once miserable girl giggled, sniffed and then nodded.

Santana knew she had won this battle.

It was a good feeling.

* * *

><p><span>3 Weeks Later<span>

Santana padded down the hallway towards Brittany's room, where she could hear the muffled voices of her girlfriend and her tutor.

After much discussion, Brittany decided that she wanted to get a tutor for History and Math; the two subjects that she struggled the most with.

Quinn had offered to tutor her for math, after Santana had declined because her grades in math were nothing to brag about either.

However, the Pierces chose to get outside help for History, and so they contacted a company who gave them Matt's details.

From the second he stepped through the door, Santana has hated him.

He is about an inch taller than Brittany, well built, with short mousy blonde hair that he styles to stick up at all angles.

'_Like a fucking startled porcupine...'_ Santana thinks bitterly as she opens the door and catches sight of his spiky do.

Her girlfriend turns around and greets the brunette with a warm smile as she enters the room, completely ignoring Matt's words.

The shorter girl beams back at her, but the second Brittany turns back to look at her work, Santana and Matt lock eyes.

The tutor knows that the two are dating, but refuses to back off Brittany, somehow convinced he has a chance with her.

The two exchange heated glares for a split second longer until Brittany makes a frustrated noise and turns to the boy for help, who shoots Santana a smirk before turning to look at the blonde.

The brunette girl growls in frustration and a need to claim what is hers builds within her body.

Sauntering over to her girlfriend, she trails a hand across the blonde's strong shoulders before dropping herself onto Brittany's lap.

"Hey babe, how're you doing?" She pecked her lips and draped her arms lightly around her neck.

"Mmmmm, good, but I can't concentrate with you here..." Brittany murmured against the brunette's neck.

Matt decided to cut in at this point,

"Sorry Samantha, you're a bit of a distraction for Britt here, so if you don't mind..."

He trailed off, tilting his head towards the door and smirking slightly.

The shorter girl felt white hot rage boiling up inside her, and - ready to go all She-Hulk on the boy – she stood up from her girlfriend's lap, fists clenched.

Thankfully, Brittany also stood up, and embraced Santana from behind, pushing her hips suggestively against the brunette's, and then leaning down slightly to husk suggestively into her ear,

"Baby, you know how I feel about violence; unless it's with that _whip_ I wanted to try out later... you know - if you want..."

The blonde nipped Santana's ear.

The shorter girl – eloquent as always – managed to formulate the reply,

"Mmmm, sure babe, whatever you want."

What came out however, was,

"Gugh – mhmm - yeah, B-Britt, w-whatever y-y-you..."

Feeling suddenly light headed, she untangled herself from the blonde's arms and stumbled out the room.

The tall girl watched her go fondly, giggling a little as her girlfriend tripped into the doorframe, rebounded and looked adorably confused for a second before she located the doorway and scampered through it.

The blonde sighed a little, before remembering why Santana had seen red in the first place.

Rearranging her facial features into her 'Angry Face', she swivelled around to face Matt, who had still had that _irritating_ smirk on his face, clearly happy that the blonde had sent her girlfriend away.

"So, Britt-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Brittany."

Matt frowned, and then protested,

"But _she _calls-"

Brittany rolled her eyes,

"Yes, she can call me Britt. But she also calls me Britt-Britt, B, honey, baby, babe, sweetie. Because she is my _girlfriend_, and I am hers. _Not yours."_

The tutor obviously didn't understand the meaning of the word 'girlfriend', because he persisted.

"But it's not serious, is it? It can't be, you're two girls; you're just fooling around-"

He didn't get any further.

The dancer had grabbed his collar with one hand and pushed him violently against the wall, making him whimper.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that what I and Santana have isn't _serious_. Don't you _fucking dare_."

She continued to whisper menacingly into his ear, despite being shocked at the language she had just used.

"I _love_ that girl. I love her more then I thought possible, and for you to tell me that we're just 'fooling' around, makes me so, so angry I can't even-"

The blonde scoffed as she struggled to find the words to express herself.

'_This is what San must feel like...'_

She released the terrified boy from her grasp, and spoke more calmly,

"Why do you think I want to get good grades? I know I'm not the shiniest lightbulb in the shed... or something. But I want to be able to go with Santana to college, not the same one, but one nearby, where I can see her everyday and we can build our futures together. Without good grades, it don't know if I can do that."

Brittany backed up and sat back down on her chair,

"So, please, do the job that my parents are paying you to do, and realise that it isn't going to happen between us; ever."

Matt nodded silently - still wide eyed at the strength the girl possessed – and sat down on his own chair.

He shook his head before looking down at the forgotten textbook,

"So, flappers in the USA..."

Brittany grinned happily, back to the bubbly blonde he was accustomed to.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Santana heard the telltale creak of two pairs of feet descending the stairs.<p>

She strode purposefully out of the kitchen - with the intention of ripping Matt a new one - only to find him waiting at the front door for the brunette.

"Before you say anything Santana-"

'_Oh, so he knows my name now... interesting.'_

"-I need to apologise for my behaviour towards both you and Brittany. It was unprofessional and disrespectful of me to act like that."

Matt paused, and the brunette thought she saw his eyes flicker fearfully towards her girlfriend for a second, who seemed to nod slightly.

"...and you make a beautiful pair of unicorns?"

The boy trailed off, his eyes once again finding Brittany, who broke out into a blinding grin as he finished his sentence.

The dancer then took over,

"Now let's not let this happen again, hmm?" She spoke lightly, but she had a stone cold glare fixed on Matt, who had suddenly realised that he was in a rush to get somewhere.

"Ummm, I-I need to –ummm- go to th-the... VETS! Yes, I need to go to the vets to pick up my – ummm – my parakeet? See you next week!"

With that the boy flung open the front door and jogged away from the house.

Santana had a questioning gaze resting on her girlfriend, who met her eyes and smiled innocently.

Too innocently, to be honest, even for Brittany.

"What was-"

"It's movie night San! You get the films, I'll get the popcorn."

The blonde scurried up to her room, leaving the brunette more than a little confused.

* * *

><p>Santana scanned through Brittany's extensive collection of films, looking for one they hadn't seen in a while.<p>

'Mean Girls' _'Seen that about 10 billion times.'_

'The Lady and the Tramp' _'No, always ends with Britt trying to engage in some weird ass tomato and meatball centred foreplay. And that sauce _does not_ wash off...'_

'Saw' _'FUCK NO!' _Santana shuddered.

'Finding Nemo' _'Pretty sure I still have a bruise from when my head hit that dooframe.'_

'Happy Feet' _'...it'll do, B ends up dancing so she always enjoys it.'_

She put in the disc just as Brittany slid into the room in her socks on the wooden floor.

"Ooooh, Happy Feet."

The blonde quickly set down the popcorn on the sofa and began to tap an intricate rhythm, giggling happily as her arms flailed.

Santana sat down and watched the dancer spin and twirl,

'_I'm pretty damn sure I could do this for the rest of my life.'_

She planned to.

In fact, she already had a possible apartment ready near where she knew Brittany wanted to go to college.

She just had to tell her.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it okay? If you want to tell me your view on the story good or bad, or just wanna point out a mistake, feel free, I'm a big girl :D<strong>

**I have only one thing to say to Ryan Murphy and the Glee writers; **

"**I will go to the animal shelter and I will buy you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with the kitty cat. And then on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face!" – I believe Sue Sylvester stole this line from one Manatees-Have-Thick-Skin. It's true, she really did (...don't sue me, she didn't.)**


	9. Armpit Kinks and Haunted Houses

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, I also don't own DEBS.**

* * *

><p>Brittany tip-toed into Santana's front room, where she spotted her girlfriend hunched over the desk in the corner, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.<p>

As she crept closer, she noticed that Santana was wearing her glasses.

A small smile drifted onto her face; she loved it when Santana wears her glasses; she looked so cute in them.

Santana thought she looked like a nerd.

She snuck behind her, and bent to whisper in her ear,

"Mmm, how is my adorable little dork doing today?"

Santana squeaked and jumped from her seat, standing in front of the papers and fiddling nervously with her glasses.

"Good! I'm-um-I'm doing good!"

Brittany giggled and stepped around the now empty seat to give Santana a soft kiss on the lips, grasping her waist with her fingers and gently tugging her closer.

They broke apart, both with their eyes shut and savouring the kiss.

Santana was the first to speak, though she did so quietly, so she didn't disturb the calm that had fallen on the room,

"Britt? I have a surprise for you, and – well – I've been planning it for a few months now, and I really hope you like it..."

Santana looked up at Brittany through her glasses, eyes deep and hopeful.

Brittany grinned,

"Well if it's anything like last night's surprise I'm pretty confident I'll like it."

Santana felt her face heat up,

"It's – well – it's not really that kind of surprise, but I think you'll like it anyway."

She broke away from Brittany's grasp and turned to her desk, gathering the loose papers together and sorting through them until she found the one she was looking for.

"We talked about going to college in New York, and I know you have been working so, so hard to get into Columbia and do Journalism." Santana smiled at her, proud of the effort Brittany had put in.

Brittany smiled back, though her forehead was scrunched, betraying her confusion.

Santana continued,

"And I – of course – would love to go into Law, because I need to get rid of my anger somehow and laying a verbal smack down on someone before putting them behind bars sounds really therapeutic to me."

She took a deep breath before continuing,

"So I could get into NYU, and study there. I took the liberty of taking a look for apartments near to both universities, and I found this..."

She thrust the sheet of paper at Brittany, whose smile was slowly growing.

Santana bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend's eyes scan the information and pictures on the paper, carefully watching her reaction.

After Brittany stayed silent, Santana grew nervous, and rambled on,

"I mean, obviously I didn't finalise anything, so if you hate it, it doesn't matter, we can always find a different one... you- you do want to live with me right? Britt? Just tell me if you don't, I'll-"

"Santana," Brittany interrupted, eyes sparkling as she looked at her girlfriend who seemed wide eyed with worry, "I love it, babe, I absolutely adore this apartment, but-"

Santana's shoulders slumped as she heard the dreaded word.

"-we can't afford this. We have money, sure, but like, not enough for this."

Santana shook her head,

"My mom and dad said they'd put money towards it, so did your parents, and if we both get jobs when we get there, then we'd have enough to pay the rent and live comfortably."

Brittany looked sceptical, "Really?"

"Yes, really, I was just checking before you interrupted me with the promise of kisses and cuddles."

Brittany thought for a moment,

"...so when can we start moving stuff in?"

Santana grinned.

* * *

><p>They had settled down in Santana's bedroom – or as she liked to call it, her 'sex-chamber' – on the bed, lying side by side on their fronts with Santana's laptop in front of them.<p>

Brittany had told Santana that the movie she had picked was something they hadn't seen before, and kept it a surprise.

Until now.

As the title screen came on, Santana frowned in confusion,

"Britt, what the fuck is 'D.E.B.S'? I've never even heard of this film!"

Brittany paused it and turned to her girlfriend,

"Tsk tsk, San, you bad lesbian you. Just watch, and all will become clear..." she finished ominously, before turning back to the screen and pressing play.

* * *

><p><strong>30 mins later.<strong>

"Okay, okay Britt, stop the movie for a second."

Brittany pouted but did as she was told.

"This is one of the worst movies I've ever seen, at least when it comes to plot and attempted humour. I'm beginning to think that you wanted to watch this because of the lesbians and the fact that it has Jordana Brewster in it."

Brittany averted her eyes sheepishly,

"...but San, have you seen her? She's so sexy! And cute, but then she's sexy again, like, how does she do it?"

Santana thought about telling her that she wonders that about Brittany all the time, but decides against it.

"Just play the movie Britt."

"But seriously San, those big brown eyes-"

"Britt."

"-like a cute little mouse and I just wanna-"

"Britt, finish that sentence and you get no kinky armpit sex for a week."

Brittany pouted,

"Okay, okay..."

* * *

><p>The screen went blank.<p>

"So that's it? That's the ending? They make out and drive off into the distance? Seriously?"

Santana asked, incredulous.

Brittany grinned and nodded.

Santana frowned,

"So there's no more of it?"

Brittany giggled,

"I think there's a blooper thingy on YouTube but-"

She stopped midsentence as she watched her girlfriend open up YouTube.

With a smirk growing on her face, Brittany asked,

"You enjoyed it didn't you?"

She could feel the heat radiating from Santana's face,

"Maybe... Only because they reminded me of us a little, you know?"

Brittany frowned,

"You own a gun? Wait – _I _own a gun?"

Santana chuckled,

"No babe, I just meant that loads of people see me as the villain, and you're this perfect girl, and people think I'm bad for you and stuff..."

She trailed off, her forehead scrunched up in thought.

Brittany leaned to press a kiss on the indents between her eyebrows, smoothing them out with light brushes of her lips.

"Baby, I don't care what they _think_; I _know_ you're _good _for me, okay?"

Santana smiled her cute little _Brittany-just-said-something-fucking-adorable-and-I-need-to-kiss-her _smile and tilts her head up for a kiss, grinning widely when Brittany complies.

After a little tongue action – it may have been a sweet moment, but they have needs – Santana turned back to the screen to watch the bloopers, only to find it black.

In fact, everything in her room seemed pretty fucking dark.

"B-Britt?"

Brittany cuddled closer,

"I'm here, it's only a power cut baby, and it shouldn't last long."

Santana squeakd in reply, breathing a little more rapidly.

Fun fact: Santana Lopez hated the dark.

When she was a kid, she and Brittany had gone to the fairground, and Brittany really wanted to go through the haunted house.

Santana – though she hated anything with ghosts or zombies – had swallowed her fear and agreed to walk through with her (even though Brittany's dad had offered to go instead).

Halfway around, everything had gone dark – part of the experience – but Brittany had fallen and hit her head on the wall, cutting it open.

Santana had to carry her out, and never trusted the dark since then.

Brittany held Santana close to her, and then stood up off the bed, taking her girlfriend with her.

The result was Brittany standing and walking out of the room in search of a flashlight, with Santana clinging tightly to her front like a spider monkey, head tucked into her girlfriend's neck.

This was how they always walked around during power cuts – it was their thing.

Santana would wrap herself around Brittany, legs around her hips and arms around her shoulders, and bury her face in the crook of her shoulder while Brittany navigates around the house.

It gives Santana the feeling that she's protecting her girlfriend – if Brittany falls, she'll take the impact instead.

Also, Brittany's neck always smells _super _good.

With some mild screaming from aforementioned spider monkey, Brittany made it down the stairs and rooted through the cupboards in the kitchen looking for a flashlight.

Unable to locate one Brittany asked,

"Baby?"

"Mhmm?"

Santana replied into her shoulder, snuggling closer,

"Imma need you to slide off me for a sec okay? I don't know where your mom keeps the flashlights and we kinda need one."

Santana grumbled incoherently.

"San?"

"Ugh fine, but you owe me cuddles."

Santana clambered down and tugged her shirt back into place, reaching for Brittany's hand and tugging her slowly towards the other side of the kitchen.

Brittany grinned, finding her girlfriend's addiction to cuddling adorable.

A bright light appeared next to her, lighting up her girlfriend's face.

"We all set? You wanna get snacks while we're here?"

Santana nods and opens the cupboards once more, grabbing handfuls of chocolate and sweets before dumping them in the pockets of her hoodie before turning back to her girlfriend, who planted her feet and spread her arms,

"Climb aboard."

Santana giggled and saluted before jumping on her girlfriend and kissing her,

"Onwards!"

"Dork."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Once they reached Santana's room, Santana had wriggled out of her arms, dumped the candy on the bed with the aid of the flashlight, which she then laid on the covers and pointed at her girlfriend.<p>

She then ran back at the blonde and jumped into her arms, kissing her hard on the lips,

"So, I never thanked you for protecting me earlier..."

Brittany laughed,

"No, no you didn't, but I don't need thanki-"

A finger was pressed to her lips and she pulled Santana more firmly into her as the girl spoke,

"But you were so brave baby; carry me over to the dresser..."

Brittany complied, and an hour later there were some questionable marks behind the furniture.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up on her bed to find herself underneath Brittany, who had sprawled herself completely across her during sleep, but whose eyes were open.<p>

"Whatchulookinat?"

So maybe she hadn't completely woken up yet, sue her, sex with Brittany does that to a person.

Brittany giggled,

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that baby,"

Santana rolled her eyes,

"What are you - are you wearing my glasses?"

Brittany smiled,

"Possibly..."

Santana appraised her for a few moments,

"Wow it _is _kinda hot."

Brittany nodded and widened her eyes, a comical image from behind the lenses,

"Bookworm Santana is a favourite of mine."

Santana reached up and tugged the glasses from her face, allowing her to see bright blue eyes without a barrier.

Speaking of barriers,

"Is it bad I only just noticed that we're still naked?"

"Not if you plan on doing something about it."

Santana's eyes doubled in size,

"What has gotten into you Britt? Not that I'm complaining, obviously."

Brittany ducked her head back down onto Santana's chest,

"I guess I'm just really _really_ happy we're finally getting a place together, and starting our 'adult' lives and stuff."

Santana smiled softly,

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded her agreement, laughing softly into her chest before reply,

"Yeah."

Santana grinned happily and sighed in contentment.

"Um San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"I'm kinda still horny, and being _this_ close to the rambitious twins on your ribcage isn't helping."

"Do you mean rambunctious?"

"That too, now gimme."

"Oh wow, Britt, you have such a way with words, you really know how to romance a girl..."

"I have a pretty good way with my mouth if you'd let me show you."

Santana gulped,

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** This fic is coming to an end soon (maybe 3 or 4 chapters left).**

**Not much of an excuse as to why it took so long, college takes up almost all of my time now, but I'm guilty of a healthy amount of procrastinating as well :p**

**If anyone is still reading – massive hugs if you are – thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
